


伴随 Company

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	伴随 Company

女人站在镜子前，慢慢束起一头直发。男人从身后抚上她结实的上臂，一股古龙水混着肉香的味道钻进她的鼻子。

“Jackson.”

男人撇了一眼她在镜中没有化妆的脸，埋下头，细细地吻着她的颈侧。

她穿着灰色的工字背心，在男人的拥抱中被勒紧了腰，乳沟变得明显起来。

“会回来吗，今天。”

“抱歉……”她伸手抚弄着他的头发，享受着他的体温。

男人在她身上又温存了一会儿，终于松开手，退到了房间外面。

 

 

 

千玺看到了王俊凯。

他从外面悄无声息地推门而入，和谁都没有打招呼，脱下了裹在身上的棒球衫。他站在球杆架前挑选了半天还是没有做决定，于是游荡着，抄起不知哪个客人丢在沙发旁的一份花生，朝这边走了过来。

他也看到了千玺。

他嚼着嘴里的东西，顺手又拿起两颗，依次扔起，然后一个个用嘴接住。

千玺没有看他，继续瞄准，一杆抽击，黄色球应声进了洞。

“怎么今天不打斯诺克了。”

“老板不开台。”

王俊凯舔了舔齿缝里的残渣，挑起球台边上的啤酒，灌了一口。

刚咽到一半，他就皱起眉头。

“……这什么啊。”

千玺抬眼看了一下。

“德国啤酒。”

王俊凯看了看标牌，没什么研究。

“还行，反正漱漱口。”

说着，又对着瓶子来了一大口。

“挺香的。”

没几下他就把半瓶给干完了，又满足地嚼起花生米。

“这是我早饭。谢啦。”

他坐在台沿上，看着千玺一个人慢慢清台，也没有要打的样子。

还剩两个球的时候，他终于开了口。

“晚上去哪儿玩。”

“没有计划。”

他背对着千玺，过长的白色短袖衫没有掖好，有一块翘在牛仔裤的腰上，正好挡住了千玺的视线。

千玺把身子又低了低，把最后一颗紫球送入了中袋。 

 

 

 

出了台球室，千玺还是带着王俊凯去吃了顿饭。天气比较冷，他问王俊凯吃不吃羊肉煲，王俊凯摇头，说嫌膻。后来他们就进了一家看起来很没特色的小饭店，要了几个家常炒菜，鱼香肉丝，宫保鸡丁什么的。王俊凯吃得还蛮香，添了两碗饭。千玺也跟着吃了一些，没喝酒。

 

 

 

吃完饭的两个人在路边逛着，经过夜市的时候已经是市末，小摊小贩都在收拾东西，中间还夹杂着一些卖菜的，大多是外地人。开着卡车卖水果的也很多。

王俊凯四处张望，最后在一个卖袜子的跟前站住了，千玺就陪他看了会。他挑了几双白色的不同样式的，没有还价，直接付了钱。他只跟老板要了个塑料袋，揣在衣服口袋里，才心满意足地离开。

 

 

 

到了僻静的地方，正好有一家洗浴会所，看起来人气还不错。很有默契地，王俊凯就跟着千玺进去了。他很久没有捞着机会这么洗一把，在池子里泡了好久，千玺都出去半个钟头，他才懒洋洋地裹着毛巾走出来，脸都熏得通红。

千玺点了壶茶，让他喝，已经续过了，还热腾腾的。他其实不想喝，想喝加多宝，冰的。不过看千玺都倒好了，还是喝了。

他们睡在大厅里聊天打屁，中途两次都有女孩走过来，问他们，老板，点钟吗。

第一个是个年纪小的，就回了一句不要，她就走了。

第二个像个带班的，笑得很勤，不停地老板老板地要套近乎。王俊凯就逗她，姐姐你哪的啊。那女的叽里呱啦讲了一堆，喜笑颜开。王俊凯根本没听，就说，姐姐你长得太丑了，我老板看不上。说着他朝千玺看了看，千玺在喝茶。

我更看不上了，王俊凯又补充说。

于是那女的没再废话，头发一甩，走了。

千玺忍不住低笑了一声。王俊凯倒是叹着气，在沙发上躺了下来。

 

 

 

出去的时候也就十点多，他们找到一家还比较干净的商务旅馆，要了一个双人房。到了房间以后，王俊凯已经很困了，倒头就准备睡。

睡着之前他看见千玺也在脱鞋子，裤子，于是他就闭上了眼，趴着没再动。

 大概到两三点，王俊凯醒了过来。发现身上很暖，盖着被子，房间里的灯都关了。

他看着窗外，依稀的灯光和车影印在那里。他扶着床爬起来，终于看清旁边睡着的人。

 

 

 

等到千玺被吵醒的那会，王俊凯已经到了他身上。千玺被压着，脸上没什么好表情，还在睡意里折腾着。

王俊凯老实地趴在那，脸摆在他肩上。好像又要睡着了一样。千玺用手绕过他的脑袋，抹了抹脸，然后扯起被子，用沙哑的声音说，进来。

王俊凯就钻进了他的被窝，千玺能感觉出来他没穿外裤，两条腿光着，和自己一样。再一感觉，连内裤都没穿，软绵绵的东西搭在了他腿上。

“你干嘛呢。”他问。

王俊凯又有点开始胡思乱想了。他咬着手指头，半天没说话。千玺抱着他，意识一点点恢复过来。

“我刚才在床上对你撸了一发。把裤子搞脏了。”

千玺没说话，就是下面有点发硬了。

“可是我光买了袜子，没买内裤。”王俊凯又说。

“你是要我现在去给你买内裤吗。”

“不是……”

千玺摸着他的屁股，特别是刚才在球台子旁边看到的那一块地方，来回磨蹭。王俊凯的身子也跟着动了起来，不停地往上挺。

他的分身被夹在千玺腿中间，笔直地朝下膨胀起来，千玺干脆把他夹住，来回动了几次，王俊凯马上就发出了不正常的声音，想把屁股往上抬。

千玺没有允许，拿手抠到了他的后门里面，开始乱搅。王俊凯也是有段时间没做了，抗拒得很，但是前面却很快淌水了。千玺一边弄他，一边就对他说些黄段子。

王俊凯的羞耻心也是太重，千玺越说得脏他就越发软，千玺趁他一分心，就已经把准备好的东西对上去了。等着王俊凯失措地求他的时候，他已经进去一半。

后来就好办了。他利用位置，在下面往王俊凯的身子里使着劲。

王俊凯一开始很混乱，好像还不愿意，后来想起来大概是怎么一回事了，就乖了，听话地让千玺搞他。肚子也贴在千玺肚子上，一蹭一蹭的。

因为忘记开空调，又怕他着凉，只能捂在被子里搞了。

千玺扛起他的腿，转下身子把他放到了下面。

王俊凯在被插的时候，前面也一直是硬的，这让千玺感觉很好。

于是千玺拿手给王俊凯弄了弄，他发出一声怪叫，千玺很激动地从正面压住他，跪在床上搞了他一阵。王俊凯有点不行了，脖子上，额头上全是汗，头发潮潮的，闭着眼睛在黑暗里胡言乱语着。

千玺看不清他的脸，只是觉得把他的四肢收在手里的感觉很实在，下面也很充实。他就问王俊凯，舒服吗。

王俊凯根本没有听到，全都沉浸在他动着的部位。千玺就埋下身子，又开始继续动。

整个被子感觉都湿透了，结束的时候千玺一个猛子把头伸出来，要不他还以为自己要缺氧而死了。而王俊凯安静地躺在他底下，只是微微地有些打抖。

千玺让他把头枕在自己胸前，王俊凯很顺从，慢慢用手环上他的腰，就睡着了。

 

 

 

第二天王俊凯起得很早，他洗了个澡，换上了新袜子，觉得很不错，就丢了原来的那双，光着身子站在卫生间搓裤头。

千玺进去的时候看到他怪异的打扮，笑了一声。王俊凯很尴尬，也不知道怎么躲，反正前后都是没遮没挡。

“洗好了没有。”

王俊凯赶紧随便搓了几下，把内裤拧干拿在手里要去挂。

“你洗吧。”

“你过来我教你。”

千玺拉住他，夺过他手里的裤子铺在了毛巾架上，然后拿起酒店附带的吹风机，打开，巧妙地摆在了对应的角度，就放在那烘着了。

“唉不错嘛。”王俊凯笑呵呵地说。

“因为你太笨……”

千玺挑起他的下巴，就开始啃他，手里已经把王俊凯给握住了。

王俊凯也知道自己跑不了，就随他了。脚底下一乱，新袜子踩到地上，沾了水。他赶快把千玺一抱，要求去床上。

千玺一边亲他，一边把他往床上带，王俊凯有点心惊胆战地跟着，被按到了地上。他知道千玺好像精神很好，他有点怕。

果然千玺不知足地从后面上了他，跟前一天完全换了一个人，把王俊凯玩得心脏都快绷炸了。王俊凯只记得膝盖被地毯磨得很疼，千玺把他拎起来的时候，几乎是被撕开的感觉，全是红印子。还有千玺一直摸着他的脚和小腿，亲他的膝盖，最后的动作很慢。

到中午，两个人压着点去退房，王俊凯夹着没干透的裤头站在服务生面前，腿都站不稳。后来出去走了一会儿才好。

 

 

 

两个人都很饿，就去吃了点面食。两个人都点了大份的。王俊凯这次吃得很龟速，千玺坐在一旁等他，想抽烟，但是看店里没有人抽，而且还有很多家长小孩，就作罢了。

王俊凯在吃的时候还老抽空看他，千玺也没说什么，就让他看。

 

 

 

王俊凯吃饱了，把手插在怀里跟着千玺接着走。到了一个很像闹市区的地方，千玺站住了，让他等会。他点点头。

千玺走进银行，门口站了一个穿西装的保安，壮壮的，也可能是大堂经理。

他站到一台自动取款机前面，拿出钱包里那个女人给他的卡，放进去，然后输了一串数字。

 

 

 

王俊凯还在路边上等着，看到千玺走下台阶，他就转过了脸。千玺走到他身边，把刚才取出的东西卷成了一小卷，递给他。

太阳比较好，所以王俊凯被晒得睁不开眼。让千玺有种错觉，就好像他有点不好意思接这个钱。

“谢啦。”

王俊凯对他一笑，拿过他手里的东西，放进了口袋。

千玺觉得没什么好讲的。他也眯起眼睛，最后看了王俊凯一眼，然后转过头，朝相反的方向走开了。

路边的行人很多，有情侣，有放学的中学生，还有买完菜的老人，都迎着他，一个个走过去。有些在说着话。千玺一边漫无目的地朝前走，一边掏出口袋里的烟，点完以后放到了嘴里。

走着走着，又是一个主干道交汇处，他好像不知道该往哪去了。他叼着烟站了几秒，装作不经意地回过身子，朝刚才来的地方看过去。

那里早就没有任何他认识的人了，又变成了一个陌生的地方。

千玺望了一会，终于决定继续往前走。离开他现在站着的地方。

 

 

 

end


End file.
